The Fallen Hero
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: It has been a few days since Clint's funeral and Natasha is in need of comfort. Enter Big Brother!Tony.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers.

The Fallen Hero

By **Inflamora Notoris**

The cold rain ran rivers down onto the busy streets of New York City. The sky was a sad, dark grey. A small group of about five people dressed in smart black suits, stood near by a mound of freshly dug earth in an empty cemetery. The group of five consisted of four males and one female. The four males were stood under a large black umbrella keeping dry from the pouring rain. The only female stood crouched by the grave, her red hair soaked with rain clutching a dark crimson coloured rose on her hand. The four males were Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and Thor. The only female was one Natasha Romanoff

Tony stood at a height of 6' 1" and weighed around 225 lbs. He had inky black hair and dark blue eyes. A pale blue circular light shone on his chest through his suit. His suit was nothing more than a white shirt with black trousers, jacket and shoes.

Bruce stood at a height of 5' 9" and weighed around 128 lbs. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His outfit was similar to that of Tony's.

Steve stood at a height of 6' 2" and weighed around 240 lbs. He had short messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He too was wearing a formal suit.

Thor stood at a staggering height of 6' 6" and weighed around 640 lbs. He also had blonde hair but it was a few inches below shoulder length and blue eyes. He was wearing a formal Asguardian funeral robe of black and silver in a similar style to his normal hero wear.

Natasha, when stood up, was a height of 5' 7"and weighed around 131 lbs. Her own blue eyes were dark with tears. Her outfit consisted of nothing but black.

On the grey marble gravestone was written

"Clinton Francis Barton  
a.k.a. Hawkeye

12/12/1976 – 21/5/2013

Friend, Hero"

Tony gave Natasha a worried look that was mirrored by the other three males. She barely ate or slept. The only time she ate was when one of the four force fed her and only slept when she collapsed out of exhaustion.

Still none of them blamed her. She had known Clint the longest and the severe car accident that had killed him was unexpected. At the moment they were more worried about Natasha after Tony caught her trying hang herself in her room they made sure that someone was with her at all times.

Tony sent the other three off back to the Avengers Mansion while he stayed with Natasha.

"Tony, are you sure…" muttered Steve and Tony gave him a look. That look was enough of an answer for Steve and he lead the others back home leaving Tony alone with Natasha.

Tony moved over next to and placed a hand on her shoulder causing Natasha to flinch. "Tasha" he muttered. "It is going to be alright."

Natasha sniffed and replied in a voice so full of sorrow that it could make anyone's heart break in sympathy. "When is it ever going to be alright. He was my best friend."

"Hey, hey, shush" replied Tony and he knelt down and pulled her in to a hug as Natasha cried into his chest. "You got me as your big brother and the rest of the Avengers as family."

Natasha choked out a sob that had a hint of a laugh in it. Tony gave a small smile. "I mean come on. Thor acts like the over protective odd cousin from the country that no-one understands half the time."

Natasha's sobbing lessoned as Tony spoke. "Bruce is the nerdy cousin whose head is always stuck in a book and has an anger management issue."

Natasha's sobbing stopped with a short laugh. "And Steve is the cousin who is always stuck in the past."

Natasha was now chuckling quietly into Tony's chest. "I think I will have to agree with you on that one… big brother."

Tony beamed at Natasha "Now! Does my favorite little sister want some ice cream to cheer her up?"

Natasha laughed and nodded. "Chocolate with strawberry sauce?"

"If you want" Tony jokingly sighed with a smile on his face as they got up and headed towards the entrance of the cemetery.

'Don't worry Clint. I'll keep an eye on her' Tony thought as he looked up for a few moments.

"_I know Tony. You always do_" came a quiet reply in the wind.

**XOXOX – Avengers – XOXOX**

**Rachael**: Well that was the saddest story I have ever written. I got the idea from someone on Omegel. They gave me the general idea and I ended up tweaking it. Below I will put what we wrote.

**Stranger: **_The rain poured down over New York City, the sky grey, dark and sad. Natasha and the other Avengers stood at the cemetery, in the rain. They were all there, all but Clint. Today was his funeral. He had been in a severe car accident that took him away from the team. But it was taken the hardest by Natasha. She couldn't eat or sleep, and was miserable. Out of the rest of the Avengers, she had known Clint the longest, and had trusted him the most. After everyone had left, Natasha continued to stay there, her eyes red from crying. She never wanted to leave. She wanted Clint to be here with her still. After a few minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up to see who it was. _

**You: **_Tony gave a small smile but you could tell that he had been crying._

**Stranger: **_Natasha gave Tony a small, sad smile and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "I miss him so much..." She whispered._

**You: **_"I know Tasha" he muttered in her ear as a small sniff came from Steve._

**Stranger: **_She shut her eyes tightly and then opened them for a moment, pulling Steve into their hug. "I love you guys..." She mumbled. "You know that right?"_

**You: **_"We love you too" the two muttered as Thor joined the hug._

**Rachael**: Well that was it. I am still writing my ADD (Pokemon – A Different Destiny) but I've come to a bit where I need a lot of concentration. That and my great aunt died last week so I'm kind of helping with funeral arrangements. (Third relative in the past year. First my Uncle Phil, then my Uncle Brian, now Aunt Win [Not too upset about her though she was 94])


End file.
